${\sqrt[3]{270} = \text{?}}$
Explanation: $\sqrt[3]{270}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $270$ First break down $270$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $270$ is $2\times 3\times 3\times 3\times 5$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $270 = 2 \times 3 \times 3 \times 3 \times 5 = (3\times 3\times 3) \times 2\times 5$ So $\sqrt[3]{270} = \sqrt[3]{3\times 3\times 3} \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 5}$ $\sqrt[3]{270} = 3 \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 5}$ $\sqrt[3]{270} = 3 \sqrt[3]{10}$